10 Coisas Que Odeio Em Você
by DieniGranger
Summary: Simplesmente PRECISAVA fazer uma fic deles com esse poema!
**"Odeio o modo como fala comigo/"**

[...] - Você é mesmo uma inrritante por aparecer aqui - disse ele ácido ao abrir a porta.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu detestava era o modo como aquele tom ácido penetrava na voz dele quando falava comigo. [...]

 **"E como corta o cabelo/"**

[...] Lá estava ele no corredor me esperando, era típico dele usar as vestes negras e o cabelo cobrindo o rosto. Ah como esse corte de cabelo me irritava na hora dos beijos, ele não pudia ao menos prendê-los? Argh! [...]

 **"Odeio como dirige meu carro/"**

[...] - Vá com calma por favor? - perguntei pela milésima vez ao ver o velocímetro do meu Porsche Preto 911 passar de 120km/h.

Ele sorriu debochadamente e pisou mais fundo ao dizer:

– Essa belezinha foi feita pra voar meu bem... [...]

 **"E odeio seu desmazelo/"**

[...] Eu estava com meu vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho frente única que ia até metada das minha coxas, e ele continuava encostado na parede olhando o teto do Salão Principal enquanto todos os outros comemoravam. Ele nem se quer por um momento olhou pra mim. Eu devia me acostumar com essa indiferença. [...]

 **"Odeio suas enormes botas de combate/"**

[...] Aquela maldita roupa preta, como me irritava! E aquelas botas pretas que faziam Tec Tec a cada passo! Argh! Ele vestia pra intimidar os outros, mas na minha opinião era apenas pelo prazer de me ver brava. [...]

 **"E como consegue ler minha mente/"**

[...] - Eu sei o que você quer - disse ele passando a mão pela minha cintura e me trazendo pra mais perto dele.

– Você enlouqueceu? - perguntei temerosa, ele não podia saber que eu queria beijar seus lábios até desfalecer.

Ele sorriu como se tivesse acabado de usar Legillimens e selou nossos lábios em um beijo voraz. [...]

 **"Eu odeio tanto isso em você/**

 **Que até me sinto doente/"**

[...] Era a terceira vez que ele não vinha em um dos nossos encontros. Eu odeio quando ele não avisa, e principalmente quando não aparece.

Eu estava agora em frente a lareira olhando as chamas e me sentindo estranha... Doente... [...]

 **"Odeio como está sempre certo/"**

[...] - Você acrescentou um ingrediente errado Hermione - disse ele verifcando minha poção.

Olhei pro meu caldeirão e o odiei! Por que ele tinha que estar sempre certo de tudo? [...]

 **"E odeio quando você mente/"**

[...] - Onde esteve? - perguntei assim que ele surgiu da lareira.

– Reunião com Dumbledore - meu coração apertou.

Ele não estava com Alvo, a marca de batom em seu colarinho deixava isso bem claro. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto ele ia pro quarto. Ele sabia que eu odiava mentiras! [...]

 **"Odeio quando me faz rir muito/"**

[...] - Para Sev! Huahuahua! Para! - eu gritava enquanto ele me fazia cócegas no sofá da sala.

– Não me convenceu meu bem! - ele disse risinho. Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava essa sua atitude infantil. [...]

 **"Mais quando me faz chorar/"**

[...] - Não consigo mais... - ele disse se afastando do meu abraço. Parou na porta segurando a mala. O mundo desabou... Odeio chorar, mas é a única coisa que consigo fazer ao vê-lo bater a porta. [...]

 **"Odeio quando não está por perto/"**

[...] A cama vazia era a pior lembrança de que ele não estava mais aqui... O frio imenso da solidão me fazia odiar a sua falta! [...]

 **"E o fato de não me ligar/"**

[...] Nenhuma noticia em 3 meses. 3 meses! Mérlin! Como posso amar uma pessoa assim? Eu me odiava profundamente. Mas o odiava mais pela indiferença e esquecimento. [...]

 **"Mas eu odeio principalmente/**

 **Não conseguir te odiar/"**

[...] Lá estava ele depois de todo aquele tempo, sorrindo ao caminhar na minha direção, e naquele momento, nem que tivesse passado 50 anos eu não poderia odiá-lo.[...]

 **"Nem um pouco/**

 **Nem mesmo um segundo/"**

[...] Ele me abraçou forte. Amoleci em seus braços como inúmeras vezes antes. E mesmo a mágoa ainda restando, mesmo os meses com a cama vazia, ele havia voltado. Me afastou depois de um tempo e disse:

– Eu chego aqui depois de todos esses meses e te abraço... Você deve estar me odiando depois de tudo...

Eu me inclinei na direção do rosto dele e sussurrei contra seus lábios:

– Eu odeio odiar você pelas coisas que fez... Odeio tudo o que fez... Mas gostaria REALMENTE de te odiar, mas não posso... **"Nem mesmo só por te odiar..."**


End file.
